Die 100 Leiden des Horatio Caine
by Ayu.and.Ihu
Summary: Der Weg des Heilands: Das war es, was Gott, der Herr, für seinen Boten Horatio Caine bestimmt hatte. Und so zieht Horatio jeden Tag los, um dem Bösen das Handwerk zu lernen. Unterstützt wird er dabei von seinen treuen Jüngern.
1. Und Gott sah

**Titel:** Die 100 Leiden des Horatio Caine Der Weg des Heilands  
**Serie: **CSI:Miami  
**Charakter(e): **Horatio Caine + Restlicher Cast  
**Genre: **Humor/Parody (!!!)  
**Autoren:** Ayu (VampiresLady) & Ihu (chadeva)  
**Sprache: **Deutsch  
**Warnungen:** Parodie! Möglicherweise OOC

**Zusammenfassung: **  
Der Weg des Heilands: Das war es, was Gott, der Herr, für seinen Boten Horatio Caine bestimmt hatte. Und so zieht Horatio jeden Tag los, um dem Bösen das Handwerk zu lernen. Unterstützt wird er dabei von seinen treuen Jüngern. Doch der Teufel versucht, von H und seinem Crimelab Besitz zu ergreifen!  
_Story ist noch nicht fertiggestellt._

**Disclaimer: **  
This literary work is a piece of fan fiction. CSI: Miami, and all associated content (whether trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by U.S. or international law) are property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer and/or their registered trademark and copyright holders.

**Anmerkungen der Autoren:**  
Dies ist eine liebevoll gemeinte Parodie auf H und sein Team! Es war einfach verführerisch sie alle mal auf die Schippe zu nehmen! Natürlich lieben wir H (meistens zumindest), Ryan und Speed sowieso, ab und zu auch Eric, Calleigh auch... xD  
Weiterlesen auf eigene Gefahr!

---

**1: ****Und Gott sah  
**_Thema: #001 Anfang_

_Wort Count: 205_

Und Gott erwachte aus seinem langen Schlaf in dem er über seine Kinder auf Erden gewacht hatte sah hinab auf seine Erde und er ward erschrocken, als er sah welch Unheil sich über die Menschheit ausbreitete. Obschon er über sein Volk gewacht hatte, so hatte er doch nicht verhindern können, dass der Teufel weiter sein schauriges Spiel trieb und mit den unschuldigen Seelen der Menschen spielte, sie zum Tanz verführte um sie zu den Feuern der Hölle zu treiben, wo sie ihm schließlich hilflos ausgeliefert waren.  
Traurigkeit übermannte sein Wesen als er da sah, wie die Herzen mancher seiner Schäfchen in Dunkelheit getaucht wurden und sie sich dem Bösen hingaben, so wie sie es einst mit dem Lichte taten.  
Und er rief aus zu seinen Kindern und hoffte, dass sie ihn erhören mochten und sich der Dunkelheit abwenden würden, doch was er auch tat, er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Immer mehr wandten sich vom Licht ab und erkannten die Herrlichkeit nicht, die dort vom Himmelsreich ausgestrahlt ward.  
Und so kam es, dass er beschloss seinem Volk einen Heiland auszusenden ihnen zu helfen, auf das er durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in der Lage sei sie von dem dunklen Wegen abzubringen und zurück ins Licht zu führen.


	2. Euch ward der Heiland geschenkt

**2: Euch ward der Heiland geschenkt  
**_Thema: #029 Geburt  
__Wort Count: 128_

* * *

Es ward der siebente Tag des vierten Monats im Jahre 1960, als ein helles Licht über Miami erstrahlte und die Engelschöre mit ihrem Lobgesang das wunderbare Ereignis in die Welt hinaus trugen.  
„Fürchtet euch nicht, denn euch wurde der Heiland geboren!"  
Und Stille legte sich auf die Gassen, kein Wort ward gesprochen und die Stimme des Herrn durchbrach das Schweigen: „Lobpreiset euren Erlöser, der da kommet und kämpfet für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit."  
Und in ihrem Krankenzimmer sah die Mutter hinab auf das Gesicht ihres Sohnes und sprach: „Horatio Caine soll es heißen und Gott möge ihn schützen, auf dass es viele gute Taten vollbringe. Mögest du, mein Sohn, den Menschen den rechten Weg zeigen und sie zurück zum Licht führen."  
Und der gute Horatio tat wie ihm geheißen...


	3. Ein neuer Tag

**3: Ein neuer Tag  
**_Thema: #031 Sonnenaufgang  
__Wort Count: 127_

Es ward ein neuer Tag auf Gottes Erden und die Sonne erhob sich langsam über Miami, als da Horatio Caine verließ sein bescheidenes Lager, die Sonnenbrille aufsetzend, um sich auf dem Weg zu machen sich neuen Taten des Guten zu widmen.  
Und ward es auch früh, so verspürte er keine Müdigkeit. Die Erschöpfungen des letzten Tages schien von ihm abgefallen und neue Kraft erfüllte seine Glieder. Das Leben eines Heilandes ward stets beschwerlich und wie es auch kommen möge, er würde es ohne zu klagen führen, denn dies war seine Bestimmung. Und so machte er sich auch an jenem Morgen auf, um den finsteren Mächten das Handwerk zu legen und das Gute in die Welt hinaus zu tragen, noch ehe die sechste Stunde des Tages angebrochen ward.


	4. Die Schäfchen des Herrn

**4: Die Schäfchen des Herrn  
**_Thema: #026 Teamkameraden  
__Wort Count: 198_

Und als er da kam zu dem Heiligen Gebäude, welches sich Crimelab nannte, so sah er auch schon seine Jünger, die sich zu ihrem allmorgendlichen Ritual in der Eingangshalle versammelt hatten und erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Herren aufsahen.  
Ein warmes Gefühl des Glücks durchflutete seinen Geist, als er da sah auf seine Schüler, die stets an seiner Seite verweilten und ihm halfen das Licht in die Welt zu tragen. Andächtig ließ er seinen Blick über die Gruppe wandern und nahm die bekannten Gesichter in sich auf, auf dass sie ihm noch weitere Kraft geben würden.  
„Seit gegrüßt meine Jünger, einen wunderschönen Tag wünsche ich euch, ich hoffe ihr hattet eine geruhsame Nacht." sprach er mit ausgeglichener, sanfter Stimme, als er seine morgendliche Predigt begann. „Heute wird uns wieder viel Arbeit erwarten, doch wird dürfen die Müdigkeit unserer Glieder nicht unseren Geist trüben lassen, denn es ist unsere Aufgabe Frieden über die Menschheit zu bringen und dies werden wir erfüllen. Auf ewig soll der Geist des Herrn unseres Gottes uns den rechten Weg zeigen, auf dass wir unseren Auftrag werden erfüllen können. Und so lasset uns beginnen mit unserem morgendlichen Mahl so das wir gestärkt an unsere Arbeit gehen werden."


	5. Dies ist mein Lab

**5: Dies ist mein Lab…  
**_Thema: #056 Frühstück  
__Wort Count: 170_

Und so ging Horatio hin und griff nach Brot und Wasser, denn Wein gab es immer nur zur Abendstund, da seine Jünger stets im vollem Inbegriff ihrer geistigen Kräfte zu sein hatten, und verteilte es an seine Jünger, so wie er es jeden Morgen tat. „Nehmt und esset alle davon, dies ist das Mahl, welches ich Euch darbringe um euch meine tiefe Anerkennung darzubringen und unseren geistigen Bund zu stärken. Und denket immer daran: Dies ist mein Lab, welches für euch geöffnet wird, auf dass ihr das Gute in die Welt hinaus tragen möget und die Dunkelheit mit Licht erfüllt."  
Ergeben nickten seine Brüder und Schwestern daraufhin, während sie ihr morgendliches Mahl verspeisten.  
„So sage uns, mein Herr" sprach da einer seiner Jünger, Timothy Speedle genannt, „was werden wir heute tun?"  
„Dasselbe was wir jeden Tag tun, wir werden die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen Gottes Werk vollbringen"  
Die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend, ehe sie ihre Sachen nahmen und jeder sich zu seinem rechtmäßigen Platz begab, um mit seiner Aufgabe zu beginnen.


	6. Kreislauf des Lebens

**6: Kreislauf des Lebens  
**_Thema: #062 Frühling  
__Wort Count: 239_

Horatio Caines Blick wanderte über die, in saftiges Grün getauchten, Bäume vor seinem Fenster und ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus.  
So wie die Pflanzen im Frühling zu neuem Leben erwachten, begannen Blüten zu tragen und die Welt mit ihrem einzigartigen Farbenmeer zu übersähen, so hatte sich auch ihr Zusammenhalt neu gefunden und neue Kraft kehrte in ihn ein um ihm den Weg zu weisen. Lange Zeit war er umhergeirrt auf der Suche nach seinen Jüngern, doch nun da er es endlich vollbracht hatte sie alle um sich zu versammeln konnte er spüren, wie ihre Hoffnung und Ambition für das Gute immer größer wurde und neue, nie gekannte Kräfte in sich trug. Das Böse würde vor ihnen erzittern, wissend, dass es keinen Weg gab einen Sieg zu erringen, denn das Licht würde stärker sein. Es würde es nicht schaffen, sie zurück zu drängen, was immer es auch versuchen würde.  
Jeder seiner Jünger besaß Eigenschaften, die ihn zu etwas ganz Besonderen machten und seinen Platz in ihrer Gemeinschaft festigte. Nicht jede Fähigkeit mochte von Außenstehenden als besonders nützlich bezeichnet werden und so mancher seiner Jünger erschien ihnen wohlmöglich als vollkommen fehlt am Platze in ihrer Gemeinschaft, aber jeder Einzelne brachte seinen Beitrag zu ihrer Perfektion.  
Und so war es wie Gott es gewollt hatte und welches Übel auch immer sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würde, sie würden es meistern, so wie sie es immer getan hatten.


	7. Balance

**7: Balance  
**_Thema: #089 Arbeit  
__Word Count: 194_

Die Arbeit im Lab ward stets anstrengend und Vielfältig. Jeden Tag auf neue wandten sich Bürger mit den verschiedensten Problemen an sie, die es zu lösen gab. Es galt immer neuen Bösewichten das Handwerk zu legen und die unglaubliche Vielfalt an Beweismitteln schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Und dies ward nicht alles, was seine Jünger zu beschäftigen hatte.  
Horatio wanderte gerne an hektischen Tagen durch das Lab und besah sich seine Jünger, wie sie gewissenhaft ihre Aufgaben verrichteten und Stolz ließ seine Brust schwellen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen arbeitete hart und konzentriert an seiner Aufgabe, ließ sich von nichts und niemandem aus der Ruhe bringen und schlussendlich schafften sie es gemeinsam, ihre gegebenen Arbeiten zu meistern und den unbescholtenen Bürgern Miamis mit einer helfenden Hand zur Seite zu stehen.  
Obschon die verschiedenen Bereiche des Labs getrennt waren von einander, so gab es doch keine wahre Trennung unter ihnen, kein Jünger sollte von einem anderen Entzweit sein und so sah man sie auch oft bei jemand anderem stehen um ihr Wissen zu teilen. Das war, wie sie alle arbeiteten und es war gut so.  
Und es ward Morgen und es ward Abend, der erste Teil.


	8. Die Hand des Herrn

**8: Die Hand des Herrn  
**_Thema: #013 Gelb  
__Word Count: 348_

Calleigh Duquesne, erste Jüngerin Horatio Caines, ward eine der liebreizendsten Personen, die er je getroffen hatte. Und doch ward es so, dass nicht nur einfältige Tölpel sich von ihrer äußeren Hülle täuschen ließen. Denn wo ihr Äußeres auch manches Mal zerbrechlich und schwach wirkte, so besaß sie doch eine Stärke, der die wenigsten Personen standhalten zu vermochten.  
Ihre Aufgabe lag seit jeher im Studium der feindlichen Waffen um das Böse mit eben jenen das Handwerk legen zu können. Jeder der sie kannte, wusste das dies ihre einzig wahre Bestimmung war und niemand sonst würde je in der Lage sein, diese Aufgabe so zu erfüllen wie sie es tat.  
Und obgleich ihre Art für gewöhnlich ruhig und freundlich ward und ihr güldenes Haar und ihr strahlendes Lächeln den Raum zu erhellen schienen, so hatte auch sie – wie die meisten seiner Jünger – eine dunkle Seite. Wann immer diese zur Vorschein kam schien es nur Horatio zu sein, dessen Worte sie gebannt lauschte um jeden Befehl auszuführen, den ihr Herr ihr erteilte.  
Und so ward es auch an jenem Tag…

„Ey, Muchachos! Wir brauchen eine Pumpgun!" rief Calleigh aus, als sie erschien in der Besprechung des Heilands.  
„Wofür brauchen wir eine Pumpgun?" entgegnete Ryan, das jüngste Mitglied ihres Bundes, Verwirrung ward deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Und als er sie so mit großen Augen ansah breitete sich ein finsteres Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, welches die natürliche Schönheit ihres Lächelns verblassen und den Raum dunkler erscheinen ließ.  
„Das Böse muss weg!!" entgegnete sie und eine finstere Aura schien sich um sie herum zu bilden, als sie da verfiel in ein diabolisches Lachen, welches selbst Speed kalte Schauer über den Rücken wandern ließ.  
„Calleigh, mein Kind" sprach da Horatio mit gütiger Stimme und schien das Licht wieder in den Raum zurückkehren zu lassen. „Deine Ambition das Böse zu vernichten ist lobenswert und wer wäre ich dir zu widersprechen, doch sollten wir uns an Gottes Vorgaben halten, und uns nicht von der dunklen Seite beeinflussen lassen."  
Und so salutierte sie artig, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und die Angelegenheit ward vergessen.


	9. Der Schatten seines Meisters

**9: Der Schatten seines Meisters**  
_Thema: #018 Schwarz  
__Word Count:_ 337

Obgleich er genug Liebe in seinem Herzen trug, um die ganze Welt damit zu erfüllen, vermochten nur Wenige Horatio mit ihrem Anblick zu erfreuen und nicht all seine Jünger waren rein und unschuldig. Dennoch war ihm Timothy Speedle - der sich da selbst nannte _Speed_ - einer der Liebsten unter ihnen, denn es ward sein zweiter Jünger, der ihn stets daran erinnerte, wie schlecht es bestellt war um die Menschheit.  
Stets der Schatten seines Meisters, zog es Speed vor sich zu kleiden in adrettes und ungeschöntes Schwarz. Auf gottgefälliges, ewig andauerndes Flehen war es ihm sogar gelungen den Herrn zu erweichen, und so ward er nun der einzige Jünger auf Gottes grüner Erde, dessen Handschuhe gefertigt waren aus schwarzem Latex, und sein Kittel ward schwarz wie die Nacht, denn der Anblick von weißer Kleidung bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Und so ward es, das der Tag kam, an dem man Speed mit einem missgelaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und in einen weißen Kittel gehüllt in seinem Labor stehen sah. Und jeder, der ihn da sah hielt ein in seinem Tun um diese wundersame Erscheinung zu betrachten. Die anderen Jünger verspürten tiefe Furcht in sich aufsteigen, wann immer sie sich ihm näherten und keiner unter ihnen vermochte wahrlich zu glauben was er dort sah. Sollte es etwa ein Ausdruck des Bösen sein, welches Speed befallen hatte und zu solchen Veränderungen geführt haben sollte? Unruhe breitete sich unter ihnen aus und einzig Ryan Wolfe und Natalia Boa Vista schienen von der sich ausbreitenden Hysterie unbekümmert.  
Und so ward es Horatio, welcher auszog um die Wahrheit zu erforschen und den Frieden zurück in sein Lab zu bringen.  
So trat er zu Speed heran und sprach mit gütiger Stimme: „Sag mir mein Jünger, was hat es auf sich mit diesem seltsamen Gewand, das du da trägst."  
Und Speed sah auf, sein Blick voller Abscheu als er da an sich herunter blickte und sprach. „Entschuldigt mein Herr, doch mein Kittel war in der Wäsche diesen Morgen. Doch fürchtet euch nicht, meine Seele ist schwarz"


	10. In den Händen einer Mutter

**10: In den Händen einer Mutter  
**_Thema: #019 Weiß  
__Word Count: 226_

Wie es nicht anders sein konnte, gab es in der bunten Vielfalt von Jüngern, die Horatio um sich gescharrt hatte auch eine Person, die man als Mutter bezeichnen konnte. Sie symbolisierte in ihrer Gemeinschaft die Mutterfigur, so wie er die Vaterfigur verkörperte. Ihr Name war Alexx Woods ihre eigentliche Aufgabe bestand darin, sich um die Getöteten zu kümmern, sie zu untersuchen und zu reinigen, auf dass ihre geschundenen Seelen Frieden finden mögen. Gleichzeitig war es ein wichtiger Bestandteil um herauszufinden, was mit den Opfern passierte ehe sie starben, so dass sie die Täter schnappen konnten und ihnen ihre gerechte Strafe zukommen lassen konnten. Und so wie sie sprach mit den Toten um ihren geschundenen Seelen Frieden zu schenken ehe sie sich mit einem Weißen Tuch bedeckte um ihre Reinheit zu wahren und sie zu geleiten in Gottes Himmlisches Reich, so kümmerte sie sich auch um die Seelen ihrer anderen Mitmenschen. Und so waren es vor allem die anderen Jünger, denen sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und versuchte ihnen so gut es ging mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, wann immer sie ein Problem hatten.

Horatio betrachtete mit Freude, dass obschon vor allem Speed und Ryan einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen eingenommen hatten, sie die Anderen ebenso liebte. Denn niemand sollte das Gefühl haben vernachlässigt zu werden, denn unter Gottes Augen waren sie alle gleich.


	11. Im Gewand des Sünders

**11: Im Gewand des Sünders**  
_Thema: #015 Blau  
__Word Count: 357_

--

Des Sünders Leid war des Heilands Freud, denn nichts versprach Horatio Caine mehr Glück, als das Böse voller Demut und Ehrfurcht vor seinem Schöpfer von den Menschen zu nehmen.  
Nach den ersten Minuten der Schicht wurden aufgetragen die heiligen Sakramente von Brot und Wein an der Rezeption, der gläserne Pforte des Labs, und alle kamen um das allmorgendliche Wunder zu sehen. Umringt von der Schar seiner Jünger stand Horatio da, hob die Arme und rief den Appell des Herrn: "Durchzählen!"  
Und seine Jünger gaben Laut.  
"Eins", sprach Calleigh.  
"Zwei", sprach Speed.  
"Drei", sprach Ryan.  
Dann kam die große Stille und Ryan sah zu seiner Rechten, um zusehen, was der Grund war für die gespenstige Stille, doch der Platz neben ihm ward öd, leer und verwaist.  
Und es glitt auf die Pforte des Aufzugs und heraus fiel der vierte Jünger, dessen Name da war Eric Delko. Dieser war bleich und schien ausgelaugt von den Taten des letzten Abends. Unverständliche Worte sprudelten aus Eric hervor, als er sich nieder warf vor die Füße seines Meisters.  
"Vergebt mir, H, denn ich habe gesündigt!"  
Da kniete Horatio nieder und legte die Hände auf die Schultern seines Jüngers, der wieder einmal sein blaues Shirt der Buße trug. "Und was hast du getan, mein Sohn, dass dich der Sünde schuldig macht?"  
"Es war der Abend des gestrigen Tages und Ihr hattet uns alle nach Hause geschickt für die Nacht und da tat ich unschöne Dinge mit einer, zwei oder vielleicht auch drei Weibsbildern", gestand der Sünder. "Mein Geist war willig, doch mein Fleisch war schwach! Ich bin des Todes für meine umtriebige Unzucht!"  
"Ich habe nichts an dir befunden, dass den Tod verdient", sprach der Heiland, "Und so will ich dich füttern und frei geben, auf dass du endlich deine Arbeit verrichtest!"  
Und wie jeden Morgen segnete Horatio seinen Jünger und speiste ihn mit seinem Brot und Wein.  
"Vergeben sei deine Schuld wie auch du vergibst deinen Schuldigern!"  
Eric aß und trank begierig und da trat Speed aus der Reihe der anderen Jünger hervor und half seinem Freund auf die Beine, als dieser sein Mahl beendete, und sprach: "Junge, du bist ein Loser!"


	12. Durch die Dunkelheit ans Licht

**12: Durch die Dunkelheit ins Licht  
**_Thema: #016 Lila  
__Word Count: 112_

--

Yelina Salas hatte ihre gesamte Existenz auf die Bekämpfung des Bösen gerichtet, nachdem ihr Mann ihr von der Dunkelheit genommen wurde und sie nun für sich und ihren Sohn sorgen musste. Horatio Caine, Bruder ihres Mannes und die Person, der sie vollkommen vertraute, hatte sie davon abgehalten sich dem Bösen hinzugeben und durch Rache Gerechtigkeit zu erzwingen. Er führte sie zurück ans Licht, auf das sie die Herrlichkeit des Herrn ihres Gottes sehen möge und nicht verzweifelte, wie beschwerlich ihr Weg auch sein möge. Und nun ward Horatio auch ihr Herr geworden, der sie im Lichte führte. Denn er war die Hand Gottes und nur durch ihn würde Gerechtigkeit das Land erfüllen.


	13. Unschuld

**13: Unschuld**  
_Thema: #014 Grün  
__Word Count: 202_

--

Ryan Wolfe, jüngster von Horatios Jüngern, ward eine jener Personen, die eine seltene Unschuld in ihrem Herzen trugen und deren kindliche Art dafür sorgten, dass man sich verpflichtet fühlte sie zu schützen und ihnen Tatkräftig zur Seite zu stehen. Seine liebreizende Art nahm die Mitarbeiter des Labs gefangen und sein strahlendes Gesicht, wann immer er mit einer Schachtel Kekse – die Alexx ihm gebacken hatte – durch die Gänge wanderte, wurde gerne gesehen. Und ein jeder fürchtete die Tage an denen ein verletzter, trauriger Ausdruck in seinen Augen lag, denn wer immer ihm etwas zu Leide tat oder tun wollte musste mit dem Zorn der anderen Jünger rechnen.  
Horatio betrachtete voller wohlwollen wie er oftmals bei Speed im Lab stand und sich von ihm erklären ließ, was zu tun war nur um es danach selbst auszuführen.  
Und was auch geschehen mochte und wie viel Ryan auch von dem Übel der Welt sah, so ward er doch der unschuldigste unter seinen Jüngern mit seiner kindlichen Art und Horatio hatte es sich zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht, seine Unschuld zu waren. Kein Böses sollte ihn jemals trüben und der Heiland ward sich gewiss, dass dies nie passieren würde, so lange er sich in ihrer Obhut befinden möge.


	14. Der kurze Arm des Gesetzes

**14: Der kurze Arm des Gesetzes**

_Thema: #017 ~ Braun  
__Word Count: 112  
________

Frank Tripp, den sie da nannten den Kurzen Arm des Gesetzes, ward ein ruhiger und gemütlicher Mann, welcher stets seiner Pflicht nachzukommen pflegte den Herrn von jeglicher Schandtat zu berichten, von der er vernommen. Sein Wille für das Gute schien auch nach all den Jahren ungebrochen und unermüdlich tat er seine Pflicht.  
Wann immer Horatio ihn brauchte, so ward er da um ihn mit neuen Informationen zu versorgen und sollte etwas geschehen sein, so machte er sich gleich auf sie Suche nach dem Übeltäter. Er mochte nicht der schönste, klügste oder begehrteste unter seinen Jüngern sein, doch war er immer zuverlässig und würde sie niemals im Stich lassen, wenn sie Hilfe benötigten.


	15. Der Trank des Teufels

**15: Der Trank des Teufels**

_Thema: #011 ~ rot  
__Word Count: 135  
________

Maxine Valera, die da sich befand im DNA-Labor des Herrn ward ein seltsames Geschöpf. Wann immer man ihr etwas brachte, was sie analysieren möge so tat sie ihre Arbeit schnell und gewissenhaft unter den Augen ihres Heilandes. Doch wie die meisten seiner Jünger, hatte auch sie einen Makel. Und so kam es, dass es ihr nicht möglich schien nein zu einem guten Tropfen Wein zu sagen und man sah sie öfters mit einer Flasche des alkoholhaltigen Getränks in ihrem Lab sitzen. Und obschon Horatio wusste, dass übermäßiger Konsum Wein zu einem Getränk des Teufels machte, so konnte er doch nichts unternehmen, als ihr gut zuzureden und zu hoffen, dass sie einsehen würde das dies Falsch war. Doch was sie auch tun würde, der Herr liebte alle seine Schäfchen und so ward es auch mit Horatio.


	16. Farben

**16: Farben**

_Thema: #012 ~ orange  
__Word Count: 167  
________

Die letzte seiner Jünger war Natalia Boa Vista. Wenn sie auch nicht die Jüngste, so kam sie doch als letzte in ihre kleine Gruppe hinzu. Ihre Aufgabe lag darin sich vergangene Straftaten zu betrachten und sie machte ihre Arbeit gut, doch wie es nicht anders sein konnte, hatte auch sie etwas Besonderes an sich.  
Und so ward es, dass der bloße Anblick einer vollkommen in schwarze Kleidung gehüllter Person sie dazu brachte in tiefe Depression zu verfallen, so dass Tränen der Furcht und Trauer über ihre Wangen rannen und erst versiegen wollten, wenn der Auslöser aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden ward.  
All dies führte zu natürlichen Spannungen zwischen ihrer Wenigkeit und Speed. Denn wann immer die Beiden sich in einem Raum befanden, so kam es das Natalia in Sturzbäche aus Tränen verfiel, bis Horatio es schließlich schaffte Speed zu überzeugen einen Blauen Kittel zu Besprechungen zu tragen. Und so ward auch dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft.  
Und es ward morgen und es ward Abend, der zweite Teil.


	17. Erinnerungen

**17: Erinnerungen**

_Thema: #010 ~ Jahre  
__Word Count: 100  
________

Horatio stand in seinem Office und sah hinab auf seine arbeitenden Jünger und seine Gedanken wanderten in die Ferne um ihn an vergangene Tage zu erinnern.  
Seit einigen Jahren arbeitete er nun schon mit seinen Jüngern gegen das Böse und sie hatten immer wieder kleine und größere Siege erzielen können. Und doch ward der Weg zum Paradies noch weit und beschwerlich, doch sie würden ihn meistern.  
Und als er so dort stand und der Vergangenheit gedachte, so spürte er doch wie die Zukunft sich veränderte und unaufhaltsam näher kam, um sie neuen Gefahren auszusetzen und sie in ihrer Aufgabe zu testen.


	18. Die Aura des Bösen

**18: Die Aura des Bösen**

_Thema: #077 ~ Was?  
__Word Count: 200  
________

Dunkle Wolken brauten sich am Horizont auf und Horatio wurde das Herz schwer. Die Zukunft verdunkelte sich und ihm ward bewusst, dass schwere Zeiten sich ihren Weg zu ihnen bahnten. Das Böse schien ihnen näher zu kommen als je zuvor, doch er konnte nicht sagen worauf sich dies bezog. Seine Jünger hingegen schienen nichts von der Bedrohung - die vor ihnen lauerte - zu bemerken, als sie ihren alltäglichen Arbeiten nachgingen. Doch sah man genauer hin, konnte man eigenartiges entdecken. Seit Tagen waren Erics Hemden in den verschiedensten Farben, doch nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er sein blaues Hemd aufgetragen, welches von seinen Sünden zeugen sollte. Die halbvolle Flasche in Valeras Schrank schien vollkommen vergessen zu sein, dunkle Ränder verlorenen Schlafes bildeten sich unter Speeds Augen und Ryan schien kaum Kekse zu essen. Alexx schien noch besorgter zu sein als es sonst schon der Fall ward und aus Calleighs Räumen war das stetige Geräusch des Abfeuerns verschiedenster Waffen zu hören, was nicht zu enden scheinen wollte.  
Und auch seine restlichen Jünger schienen sich seltsam zu verhalten, doch Horatio sorgte sich noch nicht um sie. Denn er würde die Quelle dieser Veränderung finden und dafür sorgen, dass alles wieder so ward wie zuvor.


	19. Der Dunkle Schatten

**19: Der Dunkle Schatten**

_Thema: #040 ~ Anblick  
__Word Count: 189  
________

Es ward nicht lange nachdem die Veränderungen begonnen hatten, als Horatio da eines morgens hinein ging in sein Lab und nicht begrüßt ward von seinen Jüngern, die wie sonst auf ihn warteten, sondern von einer fremden dunklen Gestalt, die seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie seine Jünger hinter einer der Glastüren standen und ihn voller Verwirrung und Furcht betrachteten.  
Und was immer es ward, Horatio fühlte ein Feuer in sich entfachen, das ihn antreiben wollte, seine Jünger aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien und so ging er hin zu der dunklen Gestalt und musterte sie für einen Augenblick. Tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl gehabt eine Schlange zu sehen, die sich über die Schulter seines Gegenübers schlängelte, doch so schnell sie gekommen ward so schnell ward sie auch wieder verschwunden und der Heiland wusste nicht, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte.  
„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun, mein Herr?" fragte er mit versteckter Vorsicht, die Figur vor sich kalkulativ musternd. Und sie drehte sich um und nickte und eine Stimme voller dunkler Versprechen antwortete ihm: „Ja, das könnt Ihr in der Tat"


	20. Rick Stetler

**20: Rick Stetler**

_Thema: #076 ~ Wer?  
__Word Count: 168_

_______

„Mein Name ist Rick Stetler und ich werde Ihnen ab sofort genau auf die Finger schauen, bei dem was Sie tun" sprach die Person vor ihm, doch Horatio konnte noch eine Zweite Stimme leise im Hintergrund vernehmen, verstand sie aber noch nicht ganz. Alles was er vernahm war ein leises Zischeln, was sich fast so anhörte wie: „Du wirsssst unssssser ssssssein, Heiland. Nichtssss wird dir helfen dich gegen unssssssere Ssssssssseite zu ssssssssstellen."  
Ein kalter Schauer lief über Horatios Rücken, doch er ignorierte es und musterte den Fremden vor sich lediglich mit gütigem Blick ehe er nickte. „Wenn dies Eure Aufgabe ist, werde ich Euch sicher nicht im Weg stehen, doch ich muss Euch warnen. Solltet Ihr Unfrieden über mein Lab bringen, werde ich Euch persönlich dieses Gebäudes entfernen. Denn niemand hat das Recht den meinigen Leid zuzufügen."  
Ein kaltes Lachen verließ die Kehle seines Gegenübers und er bedachte Horatio mit einem spöttischen Blick, ehe er kurz zu dessen Jüngern hinüber sah, ihnen dann den Rücken zukehrte und verschwand.


	21. Dunkle Vorahnung

**21: Dunkle Vorahnung**

_Thema: #035 ~ sechster Sinn  
__Word Count: 138  
________

Seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit dem Mann, genannt Rick Stetler, hatte sich das schlechte Gefühl, welches Horatio nun schon seit einiger Zeit hegte, nur gefestigt. Von dieser Person ging eine starke finstere Macht, die sich anschickte andere zu befallen um sie dem Bösen untertänig zu machen, auf dass sie sich ewig vom Licht lossagen würden und den dunklen Mächten dienen mögen.

Die Atmosphäre im Lab hatte sich schlagartig geändert, seit er da war. Seine Jünger waren vorsichtiger und ängstlicher. Eine Tatsache, die Horatio wütend und traurig zugleich werden ließ. Seine Sinne warnten ihn vor dem Eindringling, doch ihm ward bewusst, dass ihm für das Erste die Hände gebunden waren und es ihm auferlegt war zuzusehen was geschah. Erst wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde er das Böse aus ihrem Lab vertreiben können. Und so übte er sich in Geduld.


	22. Des Bösen Taten

**22: Des Bösen Taten**

_Thema: #022 ~ Feinde  
__Word Count: 309  
________

Und so kam es, dass Horatio da wanderte durch sein Lab, seine Gedanken immer bei der seltsamen Person, als er eben jenen sah, wie er mit Ryan sprach.  
Der jüngste seiner Jünger, sah mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Bewunderung zu ihm auf und Horatio kannte schon von weitem, dass etwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Und so machte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf, seinem Jünger zur Seite zu stehen. So kam es, dass er die Worte vernahm, die wie ein Zischeln klangen.  
„Folg mir nach und essssss sssssoll dir nie an Keksssssen mangeln" versuchte die Schlange ihren Jüngsten zu verführen und im ersten Moment sah dieser aus, als wolle er mit ihm mitgehen, doch dann entdeckte er Horatio und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Herr, dieser Mann hier sagte, er schenkt mir Kekse!" rief er erfreut aus und Horatio kam nicht umher, dass ein Lächeln sich auf sein Gesicht legte.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tun wird, mein Kind. Doch nun gehe erst einmal zu Alexx, sie suchte bereits nach dir und schien besorgt zu sein" sprach er mit leicht tadelndem Ton, welcher einen schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Jüngsten erschienen ließ und dieser sich daran machte sofort nach Alexx zu suchen.  
Erleichtert, dass er Ryan von dieser Gestalt des Bösen verteidigt hatte, blickte er ihn nun genauer an und dieses Mal erkannte er deutlich die Schlange, die sich um Stetlers Schultern schmiegte.  
„Du bist es also, der den sie den Teufel nennen. Die Ausgeburt der Hölle, die ausgesandt wurde uns in unserem Vorhaben das Gute in die Welt hinauszutragen stoppen soll."  
Und ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag auf Stetlers Gesicht, als er da sprach: „Diessssessss Mal hasssst du esssss vielleicht gesssssschaft meinen Plan zu vereiteln, doch dasssssss nächsssste Mal wirsssssst du zu ssssspät sein." Und damit verschwand er wieder in der Dunkelheit.


	23. Des alltäglichen Glücks

**23: Des alltäglichen Glücks**

_Thema: #042 ~ Dreieck  
__Word Count: 124  
________

So vergingen die Tage und Horatio und seine Jünger fanden zu ihrem alten Rhythmus zurück, welcher da ja jäh von Rick Stetler unterbrochen worden ward. Die Normalität erhielt wieder Einzug auch wenn allen bewusst ward, dass es niemals wieder so sein würde wie zuvor. Doch Horatio ließ die dunklen Gedanken nicht sein Glück über die Tatsache trüben, dass seine Jünger nicht dauerhaft von dem schicksalhaften Ereignis geprägt waren und er sich weiter an ihrem klaren Licht ergötzen konnte. Und so kehrten sie zurück in ihren gewohnten Ablauf und auch der Teufel selbst, der sich nun bei ihnen ausbreitete, würde sie nicht zerbrechen können. Denn nichts vermochte seinen Glauben an das Gute zu trüben.  
Und es war Morgen und es ward Abend, der dritte Teil.


	24. Überdenke dein Leben

**24: Überdenke dein Leben**

_Thema: #006 - Stunden  
__Word Count: 272  
________

Der Tag schien friedlich zu sein, dachte sich Horatio Caine, als er seine Sonnenbrille abnahm und sein Lab betrat, um zu sehen, wie Speed und Eric gemeinsam einen - in Handschellen gelegten - Mann in das Verhörzimmer brachten. Und so ging er hin zu Calleigh und Ryan, schaute sie mit seinem üblich durchdringenden Blick an und sprach: "So saget mir, meine Jünger, was hat all dies zu bedeuten?" Und Ryan blickte besorgt zu Calleigh, welche in Demut ihren Kopf neigte und sprach: "Vergebt uns die Aufregung, Herr, doch dieser Mann wurde dabei erwischt, wie er verbotenen Substanzen an seine Mitmenschen verkaufen wollte. Dies konnten wir nicht zulassen und so brachten wir ihn hierher, auf dass er von seinen Sünden befreit werde und ein neues, unbeschwertes Leben beginnen möge."  
Horatio betrachtete sie einen Augenblick und nickte schließlich wohlwollen. "Dies war eine sehr weise Entscheidung, mein Kind. Ich werde gehen und sehen, was ich für den armen Mann tun kann!"  
Und so ging er hinüber zu dem armen Tor, der da saß bei Speed und Eric und er sah zu seinen Jüngern und sprach: "Sagt mir, wie ist der Name dieses Mannes?"  
Und sie antworteten: "Es ist der Drogendealer von Außerhalb."  
Und Horatio sah gütig auf den Mann hinab und sprach: "Drogendealer von Außerhalb, deine Sünden sollen dir vergeben werden!", so hob er seine Hände gen Himmel, "Du willst nach Hause gehen und dein Leben überdenken!"  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des geschundenen Mannes, als er aufsprang und vor Horatio auf die Knie ging. "Ja, mein Meister, ich will nach Hause gehen und mein Leben überdenken!"  
Und er tat wie ihm geheißen...


	25. Im Auge des Herrn

**25: Im Auge des Herrn**  
_Thema: #047 ~ Herz  
Word Count: 223_

* * *

Der Tag war grau und unfreundlich und Horatio und seine Jünger waren in ihrem Lab um Beweise zu sammeln, als man eine junge Frau hereinbrachte. Sie schien verzweifelt und da man sie nicht in Ketten gelegt hatte waren seine Jünger sich sicher, dass es sich bei dieser Person um eine Sünderin handeln musste. Und so wusste niemand was er nun tun sollte, doch Horatio trat hervor und sprach.  
„So saget mir, was hat diese Person verbrochen, dass man sie herbringe?"  
Und der Officer antwortete.  
„Diese Person, mein Herr, nahmen wir mit hierher, als wir mitbekamen, dass sie verbotene Substanzen bei sich trug. Wir fürchten, dass sie böses im Schilde führe."  
Und Horatio besah sich die junge Frau genauer und er sah, dass diese Person an seiner Seite stehen würde und seine Jünger unterstützen würde. Sie sollte eine der seinigen werden und so sah er zu dem Officer und sprach: „ich habe nichts an ihr gefunden, was eine Strafe verdient und so lasset sie an meiner Seite stehen, so dass sie uns im Kampf gegen das Böse unterstützen möge. So saget mir, wie ist euer Name?"  
Und die junge Frau senkte unterwürfig den Kopf um dem Herrn ihren tiefen Respekt zu zollen und sprach: „Suzie Barnam ist mein Name, Herr."  
Und so nahm er sie auf in seine Reihen und schenkte ihr neues Leben.


	26. Die Dienerin des Herrn

**26: Die Dienerin des Herrn**  
_Thema: #020 ~ Farblos  
Word Count: 140_

* * *

Obschon Suzie erst seit kurzer Zeit in der Mitte von Horatios Jüngern aufgenommen ward, so hatte sie sich doch gut eingelebt. Wie am ersten Tag huldigte sie Horatio als ihren Erretter, der er war. Er hatte ihr neues Leben geschenkt und sie würde ihm auf ewig dankbar sein. Und auch als sie ihm beichtete, eine kleine Tochter zu haben, verstieß ihr Herr sie nicht, sondern wies sie an ihr Kind mit zu ihnen zu bringen, auf dass auch die anderen Jünger sie kennen lernen mögen.

Suzie konnte ihre Dankbarkeit für die Güte ihres Herren kaum in Worte fassen. Er hatte ihr und ihrer Tochter ein zuhause gegeben und sie auf den richtigen Weg geleitet und so würde sie auf ewig an seiner Seite stehen um ihn zu unterstützen und ihm Halt zu geben, wenn es kein scheinbar kein Weiterkommen gab.


	27. Madison

**27: Madison**  
_Thema: #028 ~ Kinder  
Word Count: 190_

* * *

Die Stimmung im Lab war ruhig und Friedlich, als Suzie da stieg aus dem Aufzug, ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand. Niemand schien ihnen große Beachtung zu schenken, als das Kind sich neugierig und dennoch schüchtern umblickte und versuchte sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Es ward zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass Horatio Caine sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption machte und die Beiden entdeckte. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er ging um die Beiden zu begrüßen und sie zu seinen Jüngern zu geleiten.  
„Dies, meine Jünger ist Madison, Tochter von Suzie. So bitte ich Euch, Euch um sie zu kümmern, als wenn sie Euer eigenen wäre."  
Und die Jünger nickten freudig, Alexx umarmte das Kind sogleich, strich ihr durch ihr rotblondes Haar und schwor sich sie und Suzie zu unterstützen wo immer es ihr möglich ward. Denn diese kleine Seele ward rein und unschuldig und niemand vermochte diesem Kind etwas abzuschlagen. Und so blickte Madison sie alle aus blauen Augen an und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, was die Herzen aller erweichte. So kam es also, dass auch sie ein Mitglied der Familie wurde.


	28. Von Gottes Gnaden

**28: Von Gottes Gnaden**  
_Thema: #027 ~ Eltern__  
__Word Count: 275_

* * *

Eine seltsame kleine Familie hatte er da, dachte der Heiland stumm bei sich, nachdem er eines Nachts Madison gebracht hatte zu Bett und auf eine der Sitzgelegenheiten in seiner heimischen Hütte sank, währen Suzie da stand in der Küche und eine Flasche Wein öffnete.  
Ihm selbst ward es als Heiland nicht vergönnt, die Freuden des Fleisches auf dieselbe Art zu genießen, wie jene, für die er bereitwillig sein Leben opfert, und Horatio hatte sich noch nie beklagt, denn es ward Teil seiner göttlichen Mission. Doch er danke seinem Herrn in stummen Gebeten für den Segen, der ihm widerfahren ward, als Suzie und Madison in sein Leben getreten waren.  
Madison verband ihn mit Suzie auf seltsame Weise und obgleich sie keine amourösen Gefühle für einander hegten, so waren ihre Gedanken doch eins, wenn sie das junge Mädchen bedachten, um sie voll Liebe und Vertrauen aufzuziehen. Madison war rein und unschuldig und spiegelte somit jede Nuance ihrer kleinen, unbefleckten Familie wider. Und das ward eines der größten Geschenke, die ihm je zu Teil geworden waren.  
Und so lehnte er sich in die Kissen zurück, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie es selbst seine Jünger nur selten an ihm sahen, als da trat Suzie zu ihm und Horatio ein Glas lieblichen Weines reichte. Und so nahm er den Kelch an sich und sie prosteten sich zu.  
„Auf die kleinen Merkwürdigkeiten des Lebens." Sprach Horatio. „Sie lassen mich nie vergessen, welchen Auftrag der Herr mir übergab und das jede Strapaze ihren Wert hat, denn nichts ist schöner als nach Hause zurückzukehren zu jenen, die man liebt."  
Und so hob auch Suzie ihr Glas mit einem Lächeln.  
„Auf uns."


	29. Familie

**29: Familie**  
_Thema: #024 ~ Familie__  
__Word Count: 319_

* * *

Schon bald ward es ein Ritual, dass Suzie und Madison sich morgens mit Horatio aus dem Bett erhoben, um mit ihm gemeinsam den neuen Tag zu begrüßen und somit Gottes schöpferischer Kraft zu huldigen.  
Und so speiste Horatio seine beiden liebsten, bevor sie da traten aus seiner Behausung und sich aufmachten zu der Einrichtung der öffentlichen Bildung, wo Madison von den Weisesten des Staates Florida unterrichtet wurde, auf das Klugheit und Schönheit und Unschuld eines Tages in ihrer Gestalt vereint seien.  
Und so ging ihre kleine Tochter hinfort und Suzie und Horatio bedachten das Kind mit einem Lächeln, ehe auch sie sich zum gehen wandten.  
Da sah Suzie zu ihrem Heiland auf und sprach: „H, ich danke dir, dass du uns so gütig bei dir aufgenommen hast. Doch du scheinst mir verändert. Sag mir, liege ich falsch?"  
„Gewiss nicht", entgegnete Horatio da und setzte auf seine Sonnenbrille der Gerechtigkeit, als die Sonne heller zwischen den Häusern hindurch schien. „In der Tat fühle ich mich verändert, doch nicht auf die Weise von der du sprichst. Ihr seid mein Licht und die Fleisch gewordene Liebe Gottes. Ich bin glücklich euch in der Mitte meiner Jünger und in meinem Leben zu haben."  
Voll Verwirrung blinzelte Suzie und sprach: „Aber warum hast du solang gezögert, dir diese Gnade Gottes zueigen zu machen? Warst du dir sicher, dass sich alles eines Tages so glücklich zusammen füge würde?"  
„Auch dies kann ich verneinen", sprach Horatio. „Nichts ist je ganz gewiss und bis ich euch traf ward ich mir nicht einmal sicher, dass ich mich danach sehnte. Doch nun sind meine Wünsche vollkommen, denn ich brauche nicht mehr als das und nichts kann den Siegeszug des Guten gegen die Mächte der Finsternis noch aufhalten."  
Da lächelte Suzie. „Ein jeder, der je an dir zweifelte, mein Herr", sprach sie, „Wird verstummen angesichts deiner Worte."  
Und Horatio sprach: „Dank euch, denn euch hat der Himmel zu mir geschickt."


	30. Für den Heiland

**30: Für den Heiland**  
_Thema: #? ~ Wochen  
Word Count: 240_

* * *

Wochen vergingen, in denen Horatio sein neues Leben voll und ganz genoss. Nichts schien ihm sein Glück rauben zu können. Wann immer seine Jünger ihn bei Suzie und Madison stehen sahen bemerkten sie, wie er schier zu strahlen begann. Ihr Glück ward perfekt und die Jünger beteten, dass es noch lange so bleiben würde.  
Vor allem Calleigh freute sich über das Glück ihres Herrn, und da sie da ward die erste Jüngerin des Herrn übernahm sie ohne Zögern jede Aufgabe des Heilands die sie da erledigen konnte.  
Und so schaffte sie ihm weitere Zeit sein Glück auszukosten, denn das Glück des Heilands ward ihr Glück und musste sie auch mehr arbeiten, so tat sie es gerne und würde es jeder Zeit wieder für ihren Herrn tun.  
Natürlich halfen auch die anderen Jünger den Heiland zu entlasten und so taten sie was auch immer Calleigh von ihnen verlangte, wohl wissend, dass sie jederzeit erlaubt waren ihre Stimme zu erheben, sollte einer von ihnen dem Gefühl erliegen, dass Unrecht unter ihnen herrschte. Und so setzten sich die Jünger oftmals zusammen und halten sich gegenseitig welches Problem sie auch immer zu überwinden hatten.

Und Horatio sah dies mit Stolz und freute sich seinen Jüngern zur Seite zu stehen ebenso wie er sich freute nach Hause zu seiner Familie zurück zu kehren, wissend das Suzie und Madison auf ihn warten würden und so ward er sich sicher, dass sein Leben nicht besser werden konnte.


End file.
